halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
ICONS: HHN
Icons: HHN was one of the five scarezones that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 25. It was located in Hollywood and had stages featuring some of the icons. History and Location On August 27th, 2015, Universal announced that a scarezone that served as a tribute to the past 25 years of Halloween Horror Nights would be featured at that years Halloween Horror Nights event. The scarezone would have stages for a few of the most famous Halloween Horror Nights icons. On these stages, the icons would periodically kill someone in a gory fashion. Also, roaming the streets were various scareactors from the past 25 years of Horror Nights. The scarezone would be located in an area called Hollywood, an area of Universal Studios Florida located to the right of the park entrance. It is a recreation of the city of Hollywood (minus the famous sign). Description The eeriest icons and most cadaverous characters of the last 25 years of Halloween Horror Nights have returned. The Caretaker, The Storyteller, The Director, The Usher and more are back to relive every monstrous memory. Scarezone This scarezone was sort of like a combination between Horror Comes Home and Fear Revealed. The main focus of the scarezone was 4 stages, dotted around the street, which were home to the four heralds of Fear other than Jack: The Caretaker, The Director, The Storyteller and the Usher. These stages were both used as a photo opportunity for guests to take pictures of and with the icons, and also hosted mini shows. These 'kills' involved the icon on the stage periodically receiving a victim and killing them in there own unique way. The Caretaker ripped out their heart, The Director electrocuted them in a bathtub, The Storyteller cut out their tongue and The Usher beat them to death with a flashlight. The stages were finished with banners above them that depicted a stylized image of the icon on them. The scarezone also featured the usual roaming scareactors inbetween the various stages, all of them being characters from previous years. Scareactors *The Caretaker (2002) *The Director (2003) *The Storyteller (2005) *The Usher (2009) *Ushers Movie Theater Minions (2009) *The Cryptkeeper (1995) *Cindy Caine (2002) *Story Teller Minions (2006) *Greed (2011) *Lust (2011) *Gluttony (2011) *Lady Luck (2011) *Fear Lantern Minion (2010) *Zebra Girl Carnival Stilkwalker (2007) *Vampire Bride (2006's Blood Masquerade) *Esqueleto Muerte Stiltwalkers x2 *La Llorona (Character) *Caretaker minion (2006) *Succubus (2003) *Darkness Minions (2006) *Voodoo Queen (2014) *Voodoo Queens Minions (2014) *Red Knight Skeleton (1990's Stiltwalker) *Vampire Priestess Stiltwalker (2006's Blood Masquerade) *The Iniquitus (2012) *Hombre Esqueleto Muerte Stiltwalker (2010) *Chica Esqueleto Muerte Stiltwalker (2010) Pictures ICONS HHN Scareactors.jpg Stiltwalking Blood Masquerade Vampire Girl.png Stiltwalking Blood Masquerade Vampire Girl 2.png Stiltwalking Blood Masquerade Vampire Girl 3.png Stiltwalking Blood Masquerade Vampire Girl 4.png Stiltwalking Zebra Girl 1.png Stiltwalking Zebra Girl 2.png Stiltwalking Zebra Girl 3.png Esqueleto Muerte Stiltwalker 1.png Esqueleto Muerte Stiltwalker 2.png Esqueleto Muerte Stiltwalker 3.png Esqueleto Muerte Stiltwalker 4.png Esqueleto Muerte Stiltwalker 5.png Esqueleto Muerte Stiltwalker 6.png Esqueleto Muerte Stiltwalker 7.png Esqueleto Muerte Stiltwalker 8.png Chainsaw La Llorona.png Lady Usher.png Lady Usher 2.png Lady Usher 3.png Lady Usher 4.png Chainsaw Lady Luck.png Stiltwalking Zebra Girl 4.png Stiltwalking Zebra Girl 5.png Stiltwalking Zebra Girl 6.png Stiltwalking Zebra Girl 7.png Stiltwalking Zebra Girl 8.png Stiltwalking Zebra Girl 9.png Stiltwalking Zebra Girl 10.png Stiltwalking Zebra Girl 11.png Stiltwalking Zebra Girl 12.png Red Skeleton Knight.png Red Skeleton Knight 2.png Chainsaw Voodoo Master.png Voodoo Queen and Cindy.png Stiltwalking Zebra Girl 13.png Stiltwalking Zebra Girl 14.png Stiltwalking Zebra Girl 15.png Stiltwalking Zebra Girl 16.png Stiltwalking Zebra Girl 17.png Chainsaw Cindy.png Red Skeleton Knight 3.png Red Skeleton Knight 4.png Red Skeleton Knight 5.png The Iniquitus 1.png Vampire Bride 1.png Vampire Bride 2.png Vampire Bride 3.png Vampire Bride 4.png Vampire Bride 5.png Fear Lantern Minion.png Storytellers Minions and La Llorona.png Trivia * With the exception of The Usher, the other icons' kills were taken from appropriately enough, the Arrival. Category:Halloween Horror Nights 25 Category:HHNOrlando Icons Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando scarezones Category:Original scarezones Category:Hollywood (Orlando) Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando